


sweetwater muscles

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty has always had a thing for her sarcastic broody best friend, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sweetwater River, jughead is a smitten puppy, summer lovin, veronica just being veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: His hair was wet and dripping, and falling in his eyes. Betty was fighting every single desire and urge to jump up from the spot on her towel, camped on the banks of Sweetwater River to sprint over to him and sweep away that single curl. To look into those ocean blue eyes, to fall into his arms beneath the warmth of the sun and into the coolness of the water.





	sweetwater muscles

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work this week, and one random afternoon... this idea hit me right in the face. Like, when you’re in an air-conditioned building, and walk into forty-plus degree heat. Yep, exactly like that. It was hard and it was fast — (and I got a bit sweaty and overwhelmed).
> 
> Thanks to the kinky-writing-exercise channel on discord — for letting me brainstorm and write this (and for not getting shitty at me for the serious lack of actual kink).

Betty’s breath was caught low in her throat. The hairs on her body were on end and her thighs were clenched. Watching him for those few moments had time standing still. The only recognizable sound around her being the soft whoosh of the warm summer breeze blowing past her ears.

The way the droplets of water would fall from that wayward curl, down his face and land on his bare chest had Betty’s insides twisting and sparking. Her eyes constantly moving down to the trail leading from his belly button to the waistband of the floral board shorts that Reggie had lent him.

This was _Jughead Jones_.

Betty’s best friend since childhood. The boy she baked a dozen cupcakes for every year for his birthday since she can remember. The boy that comforted her whenever Archie would throw her to the side for anyone else that was prettier, more interesting. The boy in the silly crown beanie, which was worn all-year-round; apart from today.

His hair was wet and dripping, falling in his eyes. Betty was fighting every single desire and urge to jump up from the spot on her towel, camped on the banks of Sweetwater River to sprint over to him and sweep that single curl. To look into those ocean blue eyes, to fall into his arms beneath the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the water.

“B?”

Betty’s head snapped in the direction of Veronica’s voice. “What’s up?”

“You’re staring, and kind of drooling.” Veronica smirked, nodding in the direction of the raven haired boy splashing and laughing in the water.

Betty laughed, “I am _not_!”

The self-proclaimed Princess from New York threw her head back in laughter, “And, I’m _not_ Veronica Lodge.” Reaching for her tanning lotion, and squirting what seemed to be an excessive amount on her hand, she continued teasing, “You know, I never pictured Betty Cooper to be the type to eye-fuck. This is a very pleasant surprise.”

Betty’s eyes widened at Veronica’s words, “ _Excuse me_?” She choked out.

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Oh, sweet precious, B.. eye-fucking. You were just eye-fucking Riverdale’s own Holden Caulfield. I mean, if that’s what you’re into….”

“I was not… _eye-fucking_ , Jughead.” Betty’s face simultaneously screwed up and blushed at the thought of Jughead in a position other than hunched over a desk in the Blue and Gold or a mouth full of burgers and fries.

“Ooof, speak of the devil!” Veronica exclaimed. “Hello, Jughead,” she greeted, “How’s the water?”

Jughead shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“Betty looks to be a little flushed over here, maybe she should come in with you, to… _cool down_?”

Betty felt Jughead staring at her, but maintaining eye contact with her meddling friend, “I’m okay right here, thanks V.”

“B! Don’t be silly. The summer will be gone before we know it. Take advantage of the sunshine and the warmth!” Motioning toward the inviting water. “Go be free, frolic in the river!”

“Fine.” Betty conceded. She stood up, and swallowed the now formed lump in her throat. Stepping out of her shorts, and grabbing the hem of her shirt, Betty lifted her arms up and pulled it up and over her head.

Betty chewed her lip as Veronica let out a wolf whistle. “V…” she urged, looking at her, hoping she got her non-verbal plead of, _please stop_.

“I mean, Bettykins. I see you in your cheer uniform, but this…” her hands waving over the expanse of Betty’s now bikini clad form. “This is gorgeous! Why do you insist on hiding this under pastel cardigans and jeans?”

She looked down at the sand below, relishing in the crunch beneath her toes, wrapping her arms around her bare stomach.

“Don’t you think, Jughead? Betty is beautiful.”

“She is.” He whispered, in the most sincerest of tones.

Betty heard his sharp intake of breath, and let out her own deep exhale. “Let’s go for a swim, Juggie.” She murmured. “Give Veronica some time to _eye-fuck_ Archie.”

“Well played, Bettykins.” Veronica smirked, pushing her sunglasses up her nose.

Following Jughead into the water, Betty’s eyes ran over the expanse of his bare back. She couldn’t help wondering whether he’d always had those muscles. Betty didn’t like big muscles like Archie or Reggie. But, Jughead’s muscles? She decided she liked them, _she liked them a lot._

“Juggie….” she called out. “Ummm, did you mean what you said back there?” There was a wave of curiosity that washed over her, a wave that had her blurting out questions that she decided she wasn’t entirely not sure she wanted the answers to.

The way his eyes darted up to the cloudless blue sky, and back down to the still waters of the river, Betty feared for what his answer would be. “You know, it’s okay, Juggie. Don’t answer.”

“Betts.”

She stopped as she felt his hand wrap around her arm, his skin on hers had those same goosebumps rising to the surface. Her own eyes flicked to his hand and back up to meet his eyes, and for the briefest of moments, Betty saw his eyes trail to her lips only to snap back to her eyes.

“Juggie…” this was it, this was the feeling of falling. The air between them thickened, her heart thumped against her chest, and it pounded loudly in her ears. Chewing on the corner of her lip, she felt his grip loosen on her arm, the pads of his fingers softly moving down the expanse of her arm; leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“She’s watching.” Jughead said lowly. “But, I meant what I said.” His hand falling to his side, her skin already missing his touch, “You _are_ beautiful.”

Betty’s heart fluttered away in her chest as she let his words sink in. “You think I’m beautiful?” She repeated.

She watched as Jughead reached to push some loose hair behind her ear. “Always have, Betts, and always will.” His eyes telling her that there was nothing but truth to his words.

Letting out a nervous and almost giddy-like sigh, Betty’s hand moved to rest atop his, as it hovered around the side of her face. Letting her head sink into his open palm, the corner of her mouth slightly raised. “I think you’re beautiful too, Juggie.”

“I’m a _stud_ , Betty. Or I’m sexy. I’m not beautiful. I’m a man!” Jughead retorted. “But, I’ll take the compliment nonetheless, just remember that next time.”

Betty splayed her palms on his chest and pushed him back into the water. “A man, you say, Jones?” She teased, watching him intently as he rubbed his eyes of water, and squinted to adjust to the brightness of the day. “Prove it.”

“Is that a challenge, Cooper?”

Betty nodded, flashed him a grin and dived under the water. She knew she’d regret opening her eyes under the water of Sweetwater River later tonight, but right now, she was determined. And, once his legs came into view, like a moth to a flame, her arms reached forward and gripped his ankles and pulled him under.

Satisfied that he was under, Betty made quick work of spinning around and swimming in the opposite direction, but she underestimated the speed in which Jughead could swim, because it felt like only mere seconds later, his hands were gripping her waist and turning her around.

Both rising to the surface, out of breath and coughing slightly, they caught sight of each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

“You, Cooper, are an enigma.” Jughead mused, as he pushed strands of air off his forehead.

Betty giggled as she squeezed the ends of her ponytail, “And you, Jones, are easy prey.”

“Is it prey if you want to get caught?”

“Why would you want to get caught, Juggie?” Betty tested.

“If you’re the one chasing me, Betts, I think you’ll find I won’t be a hard catch.”

In a bustling river, with people everywhere taking advantage of the last few days of summer, to Betty, it was like no one existed except for herself and Jughead. She always knew her feelings for one of her best friends stretched beyond friendship. But, never had she thought his feelings mirrored her own.

Reaching below the surface of the water to find his hand, their fingers intertwined, and the feeling of calm and safety settled into her bones.

“It’ll be getting dark soon. What do you say to getting some Pop’s and watching a movie?”

“What about your parents?” Jughead asked, the hesitation blaringly and alarmingly obvious.

Betty giggled, squeezing his hand just that little bit harder, “The _good_ thing about being best friends for pretty much our entire lives, Juggie, is that my parents will be none the wiser. They trust you.”

“But, do they like me or just tolerate me?”

Betty closed the gap between them, placing a delicate kiss on the corner of Jughead’s mouth, “Does it matter? I like you, Juggie.” Bringing her hands to either side of his face, Betty continued, “You have a lifetime to win over my parents.”

“ _Bettykins_!” The shrill voice of Veronica bouncing off the water. “We’re going to order pizza!”

“I’m getting cold, anyways.” Betty announced, reaching for Jughead’s hand once again and pulling him back to the banks of Sweetwater River.

Betty thanked Veronica as she handed their towels over. “We’re actually going to get some Pop’s and go watch a movie, V. Thanks for the offer though.” Betty smiled.

“I’d ask if you’d like to us to join…” her eyes landing on a sheepish looking Jughead standing behind Betty drying himself off. “But, I’m going to assume you’d prefer just the two of you.”

Betty simply shrugged.

“Say no more, girl.” Pulling Betty in for a warm embrace, Veronica whispered in the blonde’s ear. “Text me. That boy has been heart eyes for you since I stepped into Riverdale High.”

“Enjoy your pizza, V. I’ll see you Monday.”

“You’ll text me sooner though!” Veronica remarked over her shoulder. “Look after my Bettykins, Jughead! Or does Bettykins need to look after Jughead?” Giggling to herself, Veronica collected her things and followed Archie, Reggie, and a handful of others to their respective vehicles.

Watching Veronica leave, the feeling of nervousness lingered. Although nothing had specifically happened between herself and Jughead, the anticipation was there. The knowing feeling of the inevitable. A feeling that Betty didn’t know existed yesterday, this morning or even mere hours ago. But, here she was — Betty Cooper planning an evening with Jughead Jones that obviously extended beyond friendship. They’d had Pop’s and watched movies plenty of times.

Those times, however, never had the promise of a future, never had the promise of your best friend sharing your love for them with you. And it never had the promise of happiness, safety and knowing that when you’re missing them — they’re missing you just as much.

“Let’s go home, Juggie.” Betty whispered, the feeling of being content bubbling away deep in her stomach as she felt his hand settle perfectly in hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @smoochmejuggie — I usually post silly concepts with accompanying aesthetics that usually transform into fics.
> 
> Like this one.


End file.
